Returning the Favor
by Yuko Mokina
Summary: Lucy, Claude, Summer, and Carmen are in for the surprise of their lives as they find that Miss. Weaver, their old principal, was actually living in the windmill for a year, and now is coming back to try to reign terror on the school once again! But, wait, what? Miss. Weaver looks like a little kid...That is just the beginning of a plot. It will have rival schools, OC's, ClaudeXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, who was known by some as the school's saviour and by a select few, the one who made the school worse, was now just back to being an ordinary student, or as ordinary as they get in this school. Little has happened in the past year, besides Lucy turning ten, along with Claude, and Summer. Up until now, there have been challenging assignments and some terrible accidents, but as for the rest, it was simply ordinary. Until now.

It all started when Lucy and Summer were getting into their usual fights, bickering about which type of engine would be more constructive in their upcoming test.

"I'm telling you, a high-pressure engine made with good materials is of higher quality work!" Lucy said for what seemed like the tenth time.

"And I told you that a compound engine takes way less parts and is much more efficient!" "yeah!" said Carmen, not only to follow along with summer, but because that was what she beleived.

Claude walked up and was in mid-sentence when they heard a huge explosion. Since they were in Summer's 'secret study society' it would have to be pretty bad for them to hear it. As they were going to check, they found the explosion coming from the old windmill, which had yet to be demolished.

"I don't see why we have to go up and look, some idiot probably just screwed up on an experiment." Summer said, reluctant to leave just yet.

"She does have a point, Lucy, remember when that clock of yours went and blew up a building?" Claude said, not liking having to agree with Summer, but not wanting to leave himself.

"No, I'm telling you, there's something wrong with the way that explosion sounded, and it sounded like it was coming from the old windmill, that can't be a good thing." Lucy said, always being the one for an adventure.

Carmen, having hidden in a corner after the explosion noticed the trio leaving, "H-Hey! Don't just leave me here!" she yelled, soon after she ran after them, a little curious of what happened herself.

They managed to get to where the other students were looking, out a window they could see a lot of smoke coming out of the windmill, where the windmill children still lived, waiting for a new brother or sister. where Miss. Weaver lives, too, and that's the problem, no one knew Miss. Weaver was in the windmill, nor did they know she got out.


	2. Chapter 2

Even if everyone knew Miss. Weaver was in the old windmill, they surely wouldn't have thought that she'd be able to come back, especially after Lucy told them she destroyed the key, which she had. The most unexpecting person ,Lucy, would soon stare in horror as she saw Miss. Weaver their old 'illustrious' principal walk out of the remnance of the once standing windmill. But first, we must tell the story of how Miss. Weaver got her body back working.

It all started right after she was taken away by the windmill children, to be 'fixed'. she'd expected to be killed by the painful saws, but to her surprise, it did not turn out like that. She had forgotten that she did not only send kids to 'detention' for their bad grades, but also because some had tried to sneak into her office and get information about the engineers, or try to find information for blackmail. They had been caught and experimented on, but for some reason, the thing that stayed in them were their knowledge on the subject of mad science.

Those students had so much potential, that after working together they were able to rebuild her a body. It looked exactly like her, except for the one catch, it was a her in her child form. this was agreed upon by the children so that she would not be as intimidating to the students. Of coarse that wouldn't work, because from the way she looked, she wasn't to be taken seriously at all, which would not end well for her. This time she decided to be ran by a steam powered engine, she would change back to clockwork once she had destroyed that wretched girl and her friends, then once again take lead of the school that was rightfully hers.

After she was fully used to her new body, she went to work, creating clockwork robots along with missiles to help her in getting back the school. She would go through this fully prepared, leaving everyone to never suspect a thing until the day of attack, which she knew was very soon.

Which takes us back to present day, when all the children were lined up at the windows, looking out on the explosions that occured from the windmill, which was now reduced to rubble. This was a fight Miss Weaver thought she could win, after disposing of all of the useless windmill children, and keeping the ones that had remade her, she thought she could fight this out practically on her own.

After looking out and seeing what looked like Miss. Weaver, Lucy started to run down to where the windmill is to see if her eyes were deceiving her. Of coarse when Lucy started running, so did Claude, while summer ran off to get tools for war and Carmen went to get her newly improved zombie gollum.

When Lucy got down to where what looked like Miss. Weaver was, she couldn't beleive what she saw, it was definitely Miss. Weaver, but she look like a seven year old and had the cutest little clothes on, what added to it was the serious expression she had on her face made her look absolutely adorable, which made it to where when Lucy saw her, she started laughing so hard she couldn't see straight, so when Claude started to hear her laughing, he thought something was up. It turns out that Claude had just the same reaction as Lucy, who had now calmed down a bit. By this time, Miss. Weaver was absolutely enraged by the way they had reacted to her, so she started yelling at them, only to find that her voice was even higher than Miss. Notch's voice, which made the things she was shouting even funnier.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Bleak, the school's new principal and true owner of the Hollow Fields estate, used to be a mere clockwork box, containg his soul. But now that he is the new principal of Hollow Fields he figured he ought to get a synthetic body like his ex-wife, Miss. Weaver, did. He had one made, it looking a lot like his old self, though he knew that that body had been destroyed just by him being put into that box. With this new body he was able to do many more things, like actually teach a class every now and then when a teacher needed a break, and he could attend the dinners without being carried by someone.

Never had he thought he'd get to capture his ex-wife, especially in that adorable form she was in, her tone was just hilarious. Those children she brought with her too, how many were there? Three? She really thought she could beat us with such a little amount of people.

It started when I heard the explosion coming from the windmill, I decided to go check it out, and what I saw was truly remarkable. Lucy and Cluade were on the ground laughing while a seven year old version of my ex-wife was yelling profanity at them, three of what looked like windmill children were trying to figure out how to deal with the situation. When she saw me she ran up and started punching me, thinking that would work. While all this happened Summer and Carmen ran in on a zombie gollum with missiles and other weapons, seriously, what's with these people and their missiles?

To say this was the weirdest thing I'd seen in my life would be a complete understatement, of coarse after being in a book shelf for 80 years, anything out of the ordinary was considered plain weird to me. So, after picking up Miss. Weaver and carrying her to an unoccupied room, I was able to get little information out of her. Then, I decided to make things more interesting, I'm going to make her be a student.I'm sure she won't mind me putting one of those 'stingers in her shoulder. It's going to be funny seeing her in the school uniform she herself created.

So that's what he did. He made the old principal the new student at Hollow Fields, and boy is it funny.

Lucy, after getting over her fit, she realized that Miss. Weaver wasn't there anymore. She also noticed that Claude had also just gotten over a laughing fit as well.

"Hey Claude, should we go warn Doctor Bleak about her?" said Lucy pondering if they should go tell him.

"And tell him what? Your phsychotic ex-wife turned into a seven year old and is planning to take over the school!" Claude said, laughing more at the situation.

"That doesn't mean she's not still dangerous. We should go tell him, just in case." Lucy said

"ok, lets go tell him then." Claude said

"Yes, lets." Summer said popping out of nowhere, "I can just see it Lucy, he definitly likes y-" "Yams! I really like yams, have you tried the school's yams Lucy?" Claude said as he had his hand clamped around Summer's mouth.

"No?" Lucy said, kind of confused of why they were talking about Claude liking Yams.

"Oh, well, that's too bad, they're really good." claude said, letting go of Summer then taking Lucy's hand and making a run for it.

Soon enough they got to Doctor Bleak's office, Just outside the door they could hear the squeeky voice Miss. Weaver had.

"What do you think you're doing!? Stop messing with my hair!" shouted the young Miss. Weaver.

Lucy and Claude decided to see what was going on and when they open the door, they found Doctor Bleak brushing Miss. Weaver's hair "Come on Eleanor, remember when we were first engaged, I used to always brush your hair and tie it up for you!" Said Doctor Bleak reminiscing about the past.

"And then you went off to leave me at the house to travel the world all the time while I was left in your shadow as the 'wife'! Maybe if you hadn't shadowed me out so much this wouldn't have happened!" Miss. Weaver yelled knowing she had said too much, but she didn't stop. "I was sick with an icurable disease! You just left me, have you ever considered that maybe I wanted to go!? Why do you think I started that experiment in the first place, I started it because I thought that if I was healthy, you would take me with you. But when you got back, all it was about was your stupid reputation and once you heard rumors you just wanted me to stop for all that I worked for!" Now Miss. Weaver stopped, knowing she had definitly said more than she had intended. she knew she was screwed because all that time, her arch-nemisis and her boyfriend were at the door, Lucy having tears in her eyes from the heart-pulling statement.

"M-Miss. Weaver... I never knew you had such a hard time..."Lucy said, feeling bad for Miss. Weaver.

"Crap..." Miss. Weaver said, thinking of all the rumors that might be spreading in a couple of hours.

"Ummm, oh yeah! Lucy, I have something to tell you, Eleanor is going to be a new student!" said Doctor Bleak, not even bothering to tell Miss. Weaver about this before he announced it to Lucy.

"WHAT!?" Claude, Lucy, and Miss. Weaver said in Unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a very short chapter, I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have made, if you would so kind to tell me of these mistakes so that I can make your reading experience better, that would be wonderful, thank you for reading.**

"What do you mean, she's going to be a new student in the school!?" asked Claude, wanting a very thorough explanation to why she would be a new student at the school.

"Yes, I would also like to know what you mean, Artemis, what is the meaning of this?" Miss. Weaver, or as we should now call her since she a student, Eleanor said.

"It's exactly as I said children, Eleanor will now be a new student at Hollow Fields, call it payback for putting me in that box for eighty years, and that's going easy on you, considering what you did to so many generations of students before, and them when you blew up that windmill, all of them were killed except the ones you wanted to keep!" Doctor Bleak said, emphsazing the point that she killed them.

"Oh, really Artemis. What were you going to do with the children once you demolished that old windmill?" Eleanor said, clearly doubting him doing anything different.

"Well, I have let them out in the forest or something." Doctor Bleak said, starting to regret bringing the windmill children.

"So you would have put them in the forest and expect them to remember basic instinct? Artemis, they're not human anymore! They have no survival skills, I just put them out of their misery." Eleanor said, somehow making that high-pitched voice sound cruel.

"Um, sorry, but that's not the right topic for right now, what the hell are you thinking making her a student!" Claude said, trying to get back to the point.

"I think it'll be just fine, think Claude, we'll be able to make friends with her, and she can study more on steam power, since she obviously needs improvment" Lucy said, always looking on the bright side.

Lucy, this lady tried to kill us! there's no way 'it'll be just fine'!"

"Will you quit with the lovers spat! I do not need to improve my steam engineering, nor will I make friends with you." Eleanor said, not knowing that she was speaking to unlistening ears right after she said lovers spat.

That was all they heard, so after Eleanor stopped talking and waited for Lucy to reply something about them definitly being friends once she got used to school life, instead she got two pre-teens looking from each other to Eleanor stuttering and trying to explain that what was clearly obvious was not happening.

After Eleanor saw this, it reminded her of when she met Artemis, which made her sick to her stomach. "Bah! You guys go ahead with your little ignorant ways, if I'm going to be a student here, then Artemis, show to my room." Eleanor said, too lazy to feel like disagreeing with Artemis right now, she would just escape later anyways.

"Not so fast, first I need to give you one of those stingers, so you don't try to escape." Well shoot, there went that plan. Eleanor thought as she was about to make an attempt to run for it, only to find that her legs were too short, so Doctor Bleak quickly caught up to her, and of coarse, implanted a stinger in her shoulder, making her send out a yelp in pain as the pain receivers started to kick in, she had no idea why those children put that in her new body.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I heard that the infamous school, that is, Hollow Fields has been downsized a little, with the destruction of most buildings, except so conveniently the dorms, and the downfall of their principal, Miss Weaver."

"Yeah, that's what I heard, what should we do about it? Attack while their down?"

"No. We wait for them to think their safe, and for them to rebuild some of their buildings."

"Why would we wait that long? I think we should get them while they can't fight back."

"Because, that would be way too easy, if we want to show that our school is more effective in teaching children, we need to fight when we both have an equal amount of equipment and protection, besides, after Miss Weaver dissappeared, many parents have pulled out their children, that means we'll still have an advantage."

~Meanwhile, at hollow fields...~

"Ok students, listen up! This is your principal speaking! We need help to rebuild our demolished buildings! We're going to do this by taking our top students, and they will be in charge of building the machines to do the work, and they will also be organizing a blueprint in which us teachers will approve, and probably improve!" Dr. Bleak said over the intercoms that still worked.

"All students that qualify will have their names posted in the cafeteria this afternoon at dinner. We hope that you all will be creative and efficient in this project!" Miss. Notch added over the intercom.

"What do you think Claude? Do you think we'll be qualified?" Lucy asked as they were heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"How am I supposed to know? Lets just wait until they get posted at dinner." Claude answered, although he knew that they would be on the list, as Summer and Carmen would be as well.

"Hey! Lucy, wait for us!" Yelled Summer, as her and Carmen were running towards them. "Why is it every time we see you, HE is always following you?" Summer said, looking at Claude suspiciously.

"Hey! I was friends with her before you, so I don't know what the big deal is." Claude said, while thinking 'This is why I can't understand girls.'

"The big deal is that you're a _boy_ and we're girls." Summer said, emphasizing the word boy.

"Hey Claude, they're serving yams today!" Lucy said, who had walked off to get lunch while they were arguing. The yams, as they were school cafeteria food, looked incredibly unappetizing.

"Oh... Lucy I don't think you should eat that, they were probably only good on Thanksgiving." Claude said, noticing the way school cafeterias seemed to be able to make ordinary things look terrible.

"I assure you, Hollow Fields food was never so distasteful before Artemis started as princpal!" Said Eleanor, appearing out of nowhere.

"Like you could tell, you even told me you couldn't eat when I came up to your office." Claude said, remembering the conference.

"Yes, but I always checked the food and never have I found it so discolored and bland looking." Miss Weaver said

Soon the moniters got mad at them for standing around and they found a table to sit at, most of them arguing while Lucy contently ate her food, not taking Claude's advice of not eating the yams, and Claude ended up having to take her to the nurse's office. But, while all this nonsense was going on at Hollow Fields, one of their rival schools was planning their demise.

~To their last class of the day~

"Class, today we will be partnering up into groups of four and making blueprints for what you would like the newly designed buildings for Hollow Fields to look like, this will be practice for those who are qualified to help with the construction of the school. Today I will let you pick your groups, you may now group up." The teacher said, instructing the class on what to do.

Lucy, Claude, Summer, and Carmen decided to work together, since they were some of the most likely students to be nominated to do the job. They all created separate buildings on their own blueprints, then labeled on the map of the school where they wanted it to be, they were given a sheet to fill out what the purpose of their building would be and why the location they picked was appropriate. Next they had to figure out what type of machinery they would use to construct the building. All of them said steam powered drones except for Lucy.

"Well, just think, it would be much easier and less time consuming to just wind it up a little when you guys have to refill them with water to get them running, no wonder it's always so cloudy." Lucy said, making a good point of why she would choose clockwork drones instead of steam powered ones.

"I guess she does have a point, it would be much more efficient to use clockwork drones instead of steam powered ones. Even though clockwork ones take a little more time to make." Claude said, agreeing with Lucy.

"An excellent observation, Miss Snow. I do agree that it is much more efficient to use clockwork in this case. This does not mean that steam powered drones won't work, but they are just not as efficient, and you must always make sure they are moving or they can't create steam." The teacher said, looking over their blueprints. "I must say, these blueprints are quite exceptional themselves, I suggest you use them if you are one of the qualified children for the project." After the teacher says that, they all hear a bell ring. "Looks like that's all the time we have for the day, head to your dorms and wait for dinner to be served in the cafeteria, the best of luck to all of you, I hope to brag that at least one of my students was in the ten qualified to help rebuild the school." The teacher said, smiling kindly at all her students, her name was Miss Barks, and her name was very unfitting, since she had never barked at a single one of her students.

~At dinner~

As promised, there was a list of the ten top students of the school, these were the names of the students

Eleanor

Summer

Claude

Lucy

Carmen

Eric

Hallard

Silver

Kendall

Chris

The principal came in over the intercom as they were looking at the list, "These are the students who managed to keep the highest grades in the school, since there are too many people crowding the paper, Eleanor, Summer, Claude, Lucy, Carmen, Eric, Hallard, Silver, Kendall, and Chris. Again, these are the top ten students who will be helping with the remaking of the school."

"I wonder who those other five boys are?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"No one you need to meet." Said Claude, knowing those five friends were trouble.

"Awww, looks like someone's getting jealous!" Summer said, knowing Claude had a major crush on Lucy. 'I don't what he has to worry about, it's obvious they both like each other' Summer whispered to Carmen. 'The people themselves are always the last to know' Carmen whispered back, then they both started laughing.

"What are you whispering about?" Claude said, unsure if he actually wanted to know.

"Dude, they were probably whispering about how oblivious you guys are to your own relationship." Said a boy who just happened to walk up.

"Who are you?" Claude asked, wondering how this guy knew what they were talking about.

"I'm Chris, one of the other students qualified to rebuild the school, you must be-" Chris was then cut off by a shout. "Chris! Why did you just walk away like that!" Another boy said from across the cafeteria. "Oops, better run or Kendall will have my head!" Chris said, starting to run out of the cafeteria. Another boy came up after that, it was the one who was yelling, followed by a much calmer looking boy who was reading a book. "That Chris, always running off in sight of an adventure." said who they assumed to be Kendall.

Then the much calmer boy sat down next to Summer and started reading again.

"Silver! We haven't introduced ourselves, you can't just sit down and start reading!" Said Kendall.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Silver, I like reading and watching anime, my favorite band is vocaloid, and I especially like reading manga." Said the now introduced Silver, who then went back to reading.

"He's hopeless. My name is Kendall, I like reading, drawing, and watching anime, I also play sports from time to time, not very often anymore though. My friend Silver is just a little shy, he'll warm up to you guys soon." Kendall said, sitting down next to Carmen after introducing himself. So far the three boys they met were very weird. The first one, Chris, was wearing this weird red coat, had short brown hair and hazel eyes. His coat pockets were huge, and he was holding a big book in one pocket. He was really adventurous apparently, since it doesn't seem like the first time he did that.

Kendall was a little taller than Chris, who seemed to be about five foot four. he had spiky short dirty blonde hair, and blue/green looking eyes. he wore shorts and a T-shirt, unlike his friend, who wore a huge red coat that seemed to be made of wool in the middle of summer (the season). He seemed to be the outgoing type of person, who still had quite a bit of manners.

Silver was the shortest, only being five foot two. He had neat black hair and clear blue eyes that were hidden by glasses. He wore regular pants with a shirt that looked two sizes too big, he had a shy personality, but seemed very calm and wise.

"So... do you guys know who Eric and Hallard are?" Claude asked, a little out of it since so many people showed up in such a little amount of time, and they were all so weird!

"Oh, that's probably who Chris is with right now. They make a pretty goofy trio, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Kendall said laughing at memories of those three.

"here they come now." Silver said quietly, a big smile coming onto his face.

It was true, there were Chris and two other boys coming their way, all of them were smiling and laughing at each other. They went over and sat down next to Kendall. "Hey Kendall? Did ya miss me?" Chris said, trying not to laugh.

"No." Kendall said bluntly trying to keep a poker face. Then, Chris did one of his signature frowns, where the corners of his mouth fell all the way down his face, and he started to make his eyes water up. Just then, all you could hear was the laughter coming from Kendall, not just Kendall though, practically everyone at the table was laughing, with the exception of Silver and Hallard, who both had their noses stuck in a book.

"how did you guys get to be in the top ten of the school!?" Clause gasped, trying to stop laughing, but every time he managed to, he just remembered the look on Chris's face and started laughing again.

"Mostly cause of our parents, they want us to get good grades, and if we do, we can do whatever we want!" One of the other boys who hadn't been introduced yet. He was a little shorter than Chris, and had darker brown hair with hazel eyes, his hair was a little longer and he was wearing a legend of Zelda T-shirt and holding a sketch book that said The Hobbit on it."My name is Eric, by the way, as you can tell, legend of Zelda and Lord of the Rings are awesome, Oh! And Attack on Titan." The now also introduced Eric said.

"He means we can do whatever we want within reason. I guess I should introduce myself too. My name is Hallard, I like reading fantasy books. my favorite shows are Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. I like the manga version of Soul Eater more though." Hallard had shoulder length really curly bright blonde hair, and crystal clear blue eyes, more clear than Silver's eyes. He wore baggy but not sagging pants and a baggy shirt, he was carrying around a book bag filled to the brim with books.

"I guess I never got time to properly introduce myself either, but since you're probably sick of all the introductions, I'll let you figure that out for yourself. By the way Claude, when are ya gonna tell that girl that you like her?" Chris said, all of a sudden very serious.

"What girl, I don't like anyone." Claude said panicking on what to do.

"You know, that girl right there, L-" again being cut off, this time by Claude, holding a hand over his mouth. "Lamps! How did you know I liked lamps Chris? Amazing! But I don't think lamps are girls, you are pretty silly Chris." Claude said, laughing nervously.

"Well look at the time, it's already time to go, oh well, I'll see all you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said, then she got up and left for her dorm.

"Wait for us Lucy, lets have a sleepover so we can work on the structures and final drafts of our blueprints!" Summer said as her and Carmen caught up to Lucy.

"That does sound like a good idea, hey Claude, let's go to your place tonight so we can organize our blueprints too!" Eric said, wanting to know more about this crush Claude had.

* * *

**So this has got to be the best chapter I've written for this so far. I am very proud of myself, but also disappointed that it took so long to finish. You might have to wait like this for some chapters if you want them to be longer. If there are any errors that are just jumping out at you that you need fixed, don't be shy, seriously, I don't bite too much. I know there are OC's, but I think they'll fit in just fine.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

~At Lucy's Dorm~

"So I was thinking that we might be able to rearrange the blueprint to where the classes are closer together, I heard they were going to cut the passing periods to three minutes instead of five." Lucy said, trying to keep her mind off of the awkward end of dinner.

"Yeah, that makes sense, since I would hate to be late to all my classes. Good idea Lucy!" Carmen said, thinking of the benefits of making the classes closer together.

"Hey Summer, how is the blueprints for inbetween the buildings going?" Lucy asked, thinking of how fun this project would be, and wondering what the other boys' plans were.

"I was thinking we could make the halls out of a bulletproof glass, highly durable, and then mirror them so that the students can see outside but no one can see inside. This would be good in case ther were any spies, then they wouldn't be able to identify students, but we'll be able to find out who they are." Summer said, pretty sure of herself that that was a good plan.

"It's brilliant Summer! With this we'll be able to defend ourselves more, not that I think we need it, but it's great for safety measures! Let me just message Claude about our plans so they could possibly work with them." Lucy said, loving how this whole plan was coming together, once everything was talked about with Eleanor, it would be perfect.

"Well, since I don't see anything more we can do without consulting the others, how about we do something else." Summer said, looking at Lucy with an evil gleam in her eye.

"What do you suggest we do Summer?" Lucy asked, starting to back up into a corner while watching as Summer got closer, laughing in a very creepy way.

"Well, we all know there is that 'person' who seems to be on your mind a lot." Summer said, knowing that Lucy knew exactly who she was talking about.

"oh no" Lucy said, now all the way backed up into the corner with both Summer and Carmen getting closer.

~Claude's Dorm~

"So I just got a message from Lucy saying the corrections they made, they're thinking about making classes closer together, what do you guys think?" Claude said letting them read through the rest of the message.

"So... how often do you guys message each other? It seems kind ofo interesting cause from I see, you don't use this phone for anything else." Chris said, pondering the idea of looking through all the messages.

"Chris! Stop being so rude, he doesn't have to tell us that yet!" Kendall said, he always seemed to be the one to scold him.

"My favorite word, 'yet', hear that Claude, your gonna have to tell us someday, so Kendall says." Eric said, both him and Chris trying not to laugh.

"That's not what I meant!" Kendall said, wondering how he got himself into this mess. To try to get help he looked to Silver and Hallard. They were both reading. "Silver! We're working on a project, help me out here!" Kendall said, trying to pull away both Silver and Hallard's books.

"Guys? Um...shouldn't we be working on the project?" Claude said, a little worried about how quickly that escaladed. Then they heard the phone go off, which meant Lucy sent another message. Claude looked at it and everyone noticed how pale he got, the message only said 'Help me' on it, and Claude did not know what she meant by it. "Ok...I'll be right back then."

"What is it?" Eric and Chris said in unison, "we want to know." they again said in unison.

"Well...um..-" Then Kendall, getting sick of it and just wanting to know, snatched up the phone and looked at it.

"Yeah, you might want to see what's up with that, but we should come with you in case it's really bad." Kendall said, understanding why he might have gone pale, it was obvious he liked her, so it was hard to think he wouldn't get upset. 'I have a feeling it might have to do with those other girls...' Kendall thought to himself.

~Meanwhile At Lucy's Dorm~

A tied up Lucy, who hadn't lasted long after she was cornered was sleeping in a corner after they knocked her out with chlorophyl.

Summer knew this plan would work to get them to admit their feelings, unless he brought those other guys with him... "Crap! This will never work if he brings along those boys! I know, Let's move Lucy to the study society hideout and when he gets here, we make sure he leaves to go there alone." Summer said, already scheming. "Ok, let's get one of our drones to carry her there, and then when they come, we'll bomb the place with sleep powder, except you'll have to pull Claude out before it goes off." Sumemr said, ordering Carmen on how the plan would work.

"But what about you Summer?" Carmen said

"Don't worry, the sleeping powder will only knock them out for about ten minutes, after that we'll all wake up, and it will be too late for them to follow. My plan is fool proof." Summer said, glad at how well this whole plan was coming together.

"Ok, sounds good, I hope this works!" Carmen said, they had been planning to do this for a while now, but then those five boys showed up.

~Artemis and Eleanor's POV~

"I don't see why you just let them run around past curfew, you should do something!" Eleanor said, thinking of how many students could be running around right now.

"And I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it. The children are ten, not college students. The only boy I would ever think of going to the girls' dorms are Claude, and that would be if something bad happened." Dr Bleak said. "If it makes you feel better I'll show you the surveilance." Just then, they looked and not only Claude, but five other boys were running to Lucy's dorm. "I didn't think that would actually happen..." Dr Bleak said.

"Let's watch them, they seem to be running too much for it to be 'just for the heck of it', maybe they do have a good reason." Eleanor said, smirking at the strange sight. It was true that it was quite a releif when she doesn't have to be in charge of the school anymore, but it is stress inducing how easy Artemis goes on those children.

"Ok then, if you say so, but if something weird happens we're going down there." Dr Bleak said, not actually too worried about the situation until he saw a drone carry away a tied up Lucy. "What was that?" Dr Bleak said, shocked at the sight.

"That seems...to be Miss Snow, being carried away by a drone..." Eleanor said, just as shocked by the sight of it. "I think this is a sign that we should go and see what's going on." Eleanor said, as Dr Bleak nodded in agreement.

~Lucy's POV~

"where am I?" Lucy asked as she was sitting on the ground in a really dark place. All she could remember was Summer backing her into a corner, and now she's in a really creepy dark place. She was sure Summer had a reason for it. Since she was hinting at Claude. 'I don't know why everyone acts so weird when I talk to or message Claude.' Lucy thought, almost seeming oblivious to her own feelings.

~Artemis and Eleanor's POV~

"Eleanor, it's dangerous, you stay here." Artemis said, getting ready to leave.

"Like I'm just going to stay here and watch you get all the action! I was the principal of Hollow Fields for over eighty years!" Eleanor said, thinking she was going to win the arguement at this point.

"And look where that got you. You're a hundred year old in a child's body, and that was the result of a child, if you couldn't remember. How do I know you're not going to use the opportunity to get rid of Lucy." Artemis said, he knew he wasn't letting Eleanor go no matter what it took.

"Like I'm going to destroy Lucy, I'm still alive and well, Lucy has such potential it would be wasteful, and she's friends with all the top students in the school. So if you'll excuse me, there is no more time for bickering so we can get to the bottom of this mess." Right after Eleanor said that, there was an explosion in the screen, showing two students getting out with a cloud of smoke coming through the door. It was Carmen and Claude. Before Claude could get up, Carmen got up, dropped a note, and ran. After they watched Claude get up, looking at the note, they started running as fast as they could. After a second though, one more boy came through the cloud, it was Kendall, he was holding a mask over his face, and he started following Claude.

"Ok, you can come with, we need to go." Artemis said, starting to really worry about what was going on.

~Claude's POV~

"Crap, why would they move her there and then tell me they did? This makes absolutely no sense!" Claude said, running as fast as he could, he could only think of what Summer had done to Lucy. Then he thought of the worst situation, 'What if they are brainwashing Lucy to make her hate me? Summer had never liked me, but to go this far.' He thought as he started to get close to where the room was.

"Hey! Will you wait up already, I've been trying to catch up with you for a while now!" Kendall yelled, finally getting Claude's attention. "Do you always make it a habit to talk out your thoughts while you're running?" Kendall asked, as Claude realized that he said all that about Lucy getting brainwashed out loud.

"Well, I'm just worried, that's all. She was the first person who full out made me be their friend. I can't imagine what it would be like if she hated me." Claude said, even thinking about something like that seemed enough to upset him. "Well, let's keep on running, we're almost there." Claude said, knowing he had just showed way too much emotion.

"Dude, I'm only ten, I don't know how you got such complex thoughts, I mean sure, I'm a genius, but not with relationships. No wonder you're second smartest in the school, not including Miss Weaver, since she used to be a teacher. I should seriously analize your thought process!" Kendall said, confused about Claude's complex feelings. 'Yep, too much emotion' Claude thought.

"I seriously hope by 'relationship' you mean friendship. What is up with you guys and me and Lucy?" Claude asked

"Deny, deny, deny. I bet if we put you in a lie detector it would prove it, but y'know, I bet if we put Lucy in that lie detector, it would say the same thing." Kendall said, trying to root on the relationship. Even though he didn't know that him being there meant they definitely would not confess their feelings.

"You think so? I guess she knows we're just friends then too." Claude said. Guess he's too stubborn to confess his feelings anyway.

"Oh! Here we are." Claude said, approaching the old clock.

"uh, Claude, that's a clock...nevermind, a secret entrance. I swear if you lead us somewhere weird like Narnia or something, then say 'welcome to the magical world' I'm gonna cry." Kendall said, observing as Claude entered the clock and told him to come with.

"What? What's a 'Narnia?' " Claude asked, wondering what nonsense this guy was talking about this time.

"You...You've never heard of Narnia? They're one of the greatest book series of all time! How could you not know what Narnia is?" Kendall said, being a huge book fan, it was offensive to meet someone who didn't know about Narnia.

"We're here." Claude said, not wasting any time getting into the room.

"Is anybody there? Somebody help!" They heard Lucy say in the distance. They immediately found her and looked around, seeing if there are any traps. When they found that everything was clear, they went over to where she was and untied her.

"Lucy! Are you ok? They didn't brainwash you against me did they?" He asked, starting to feel himself tear up. 'Why am I this upset? I've never felt this way about anything before, even my own sister.' He thought, not quite understanding his own thought process at this point. 'Maybe I should let Kendall analize my thought processs.'

"No, she didn't do anything that I'm aware of. She just kept on talking about us messaging each other while backing me into a corner. Weird, right?" Lucy said, wanting to know why Summer did that, "Well, I wasn't hurt, I guess I should ask her sometime, I bet she has a good reason." Lucy said, it's like she didn't know how to think bad about someone once they were her friend.

~Summer's POV~

"Dang it! There was nothing that benefitted this whole thing!" Summer yelled madly at the screen of the surveilance video. Then she thought 'Well, now we know that if she's in danger than he'll go and find her. I smoke bombed the room with sleeping powder and put 'Go to the study room, if you dare' on the card! I could have put some deadly machine in there, but he didn't even think about it, he just ran straight forward. This shows that now without a doubt, he definitely has a crush on Lucy.' As she thought this, a smile that got bigger and bigger crept on her face. 'At this rate, with the safety issues of this school, I won't even have to do anymore.

**I'm starting to make longer chapters, so thank you to all who have read this far.**


	7. Chapter 7

After that last incident, it seems that everyone was questioned by the principal. Dr Bleak made sure to get the side of the story from Summer's side of view, since she is the reason this whole thing came into place. After that, everyone was made to promise they would not use mechanical devices during the night.

~Eric's POV~ (after they woke up)

"What happened?" Eric groaned as he woke to find himself lying in a hall. He looked around and found that it was only him and Chris. "Hallard? Are you there?" He asked looking around.

"Ugh, you guys all know how much I hate that name, just call me Mason, like I've been trying to get you to do." 'Mason' said, blaming his parents for the terrible name he had...

"Well, what should we do about this, I mean, I'm pretty sure we got sleep powdered and I don't see Kendall or Silver anywhere. Knowing Kendall, he probably wasn't fooled by it, but I think we should really look for Silver, he could have waken up earlier and gotten lost." Eric said, not knowing what to do since it was so dark.

"I don't see how he got lost, his glasses were modified to have night vision. He knows his way around the school." Chris said, even though as his eyes started to adjust, he couldn't recognize his surroundings. "So, maybe we're in a part of the school we can't recognize... We should go find Silver."

~Silver's POV when he woke up~

"Ohhh... My head hurts. What happened?" Silver asked, finding himself in a very dark room. Somehow his glasses were malfunctioning, making them ordinary glasses, which meant he could see nothing. 'Where am I? It's so creepy in here, and there's so much of this red sticky stuff on the walls and floor.' For some reason, it didn't even look like Hollow Fields anymore. All the walls were made from stone, there was a suit of armor on the other side of the door to the left, with a... black cat standing next to it? He started looking more around the room, there were a lot of barrels, and a huge spider web in the top right corner... Why was he wearing a dress? Summer put him in a video game simulator, didn't she? Oh no, he had seen his friends play this game, but never had he played it himself, why was he starting in the spider room? some kind of glitch?

When he tried to leave the room, he found it was a glitch, he was sent to the very beginning, where he would have to solve puzzles without being killed. He was one of the students in the top ten rating, so it shouldn't be too hard to do.

~Summer's POV~

"I should test out my game simulator." Summer said, walking over to her newest invention, the game simulator that caused you to go into the game and try to defeat it. It had one flaw, if you died in that game, you died in real life. Once she walked over though, she saw that there were already people in there, five to be exact. When she looked, Silver was in one of her favorite horror RPG games, the witch's house. The other three were in a different horror game, Ib which was the RPG game she preferred over any. It was funny to see, since Mason was morphed to look like Mary, Chris looked like Ib and Eric looked like Gary, what was really funny was there was the small creepy blue doll following them around. "I guess I should get Silver out first, since he's in trouble, oh shoot! He's gonna walk over the bloody spot!" And so by using the control keys she was able to move him from the dangerous spot against his own will, and continued to control him throughout the entire game.

~Silver's POV~

By the point of Silver being almost past the fifth floor, he was way past his usual calm demeanor. After being chased from anywhere from teddy bears to giant skulls, he was, you could say, a 'little' out of it. He wasn't expecting anything could get much worse until he was faced with running away from the witch, where he was screaming the entire time until finally he was able to get through the front door, where he did not find the forest in the beginning of the game, but a room in Hollow Fields. Summer's room.

"Were you trying to kill me!? I thought I was going to die in there!" Silver said, really freaked out about the whole experience, and wishing that game had never been created.

"Okay, okay, I shouldn't have this thing just laying around to people can fall in, but you've got to admit that was kind of fun." Summer said, trying to get Silver to look on the nonexistent bright side.

"I lost a tooth!" Silver yelled, opening his mouth and pointing at where a tooth should have been.

"I remember that part, I ran you into the wall when we were running away from the witch. Oops." Summer said, mentally laughing at that moment when she rammed him into a wall. It was an accident, just not a regretful one.

~ten minutes later~

Silver had gone back to his dorm after being completely exhausted, and Summer still had to get the other three out, it should be easy for them to do on their own since the puzzles were so easy and it was really hard to die in the game, especially since you didn't die, you just fell into a coma. Which meant that if they got out of that realm, they'd wake up. If worse came to worse, Summer would have to go in and carry all of them back. But Summer decided to just let them figure it out themselves at first, and surprisingly enough, they all knew what that game was and they got out in about half an hour they beat the game. Instead of going to an art gallery, they went to a dorm in Hollow Fields, Summer's room and they were in a lot better mood than Silver was. After they came back in they all just went to their dorms to get some rest.

~At that strange school~

"Miss Barks, how is Hollow Fields' recovery coming along?" An older woman from the opposing school said. As you might have guessed, this woman was the principal of this school and she was not a person to mess with.

"They're getting ready to rebuild the school, they have their blueprints ready." Miss Barks said, being a nice teacher but actually an undercover spy.

"Excellent, when do you think they will be ready for battle?" The principal said.

"In about a weeks time, I'll have to report back though, it depends on the quality of machinery the children will be using." Miss Barks said, estimating.

"Funny, letting mere children run an operation such as rebuilding every main building in the school. I don't know what they were thinking." The woman said, laughing at the thought of it.

"Me neither Ma'am, but they did put Miss Weaver on the list of children rebuilding the school, so we should watch out a little." Miss Barks said, trying to be a good informant.

"Indeed, Miss Barks, we will have to be very careful. Make sure nobody finds out you are a spy." The woman said, a very large warning hinted in here tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" Miss Barks said back, making sure not to sound as intimidated as she felt.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's more of a filler for what happened to the other four, and a little extra added at the end. Anyone remember Miss Barks? I think I put her in the last chapter, so if you forgot you can always go back to look. Thank you for reading so far  
**


	8. Chapter 8

During class that day, Miss Barks class, the people who were picked to do blueprints were working on those in a group, while all the other students went on with their school work. "I am very proud to say that I have students who are in the top ten in my class room, I know there are very many teachers in this school who are envious that I get to teach some of the smartest kids in school. I also know that there are definitely children who wanted to be in the top ten, maybe those of you who do should work more on their studies..." Miss Barks said, looking at a boy named Emile, who never really tried with his work, and just played on his gameboy all day, playing pokemon. Luckily he took the time to complete his homework, especially when Miss Weaver was in charge. Regardless to say that Miss Barks was looking around the classroom, as if looking for something.

'She's been really creepy lately, I should talk to Claude about it later, and Summer too!' Lucy thought while looking at her teacher, wondering what was going on. For the blueprint so far, they had mirrored bullet-proof glass hallways, most main classes in one building, and some new smaller arrangements, like more bathrooms, rooms to test experiments in, and a more healthy way to get to class, they were going to take out some elevators and replace them for stairs, none of the children were going happy about that, but they didn't have to tell them just yet.

Right then they were working on what building materials they would use. "I think that to keep the rooms matching, we should go for a more old fashioned material, like marble and granite." Summer said, of course thinking of some of the most expensive materials.

"That would work, but don't we have a budget we need to follow?" Carmen asked, she wasn't sure if they had a limit.

"Of course we don't, Dr Bleak has more money than he can spend, there isn't a limit." Summer said, acting like it was a no brainer. "That's only for the exterior though, I was thinking we should have a strong wood, lined with iron bars for the interior, and on the outside of the buildings we should have iron plates all the way around covered with a strong wood, painted casually, so it doesn't look like we're too protected." Summer said, making a very defensive plan for the school.

"You act like we're going to be attacked or something." Lucy said, laughing because of the way everything was made like a battle plan. But it was, because Summer knew something they didn't, and that's that there was a spy in the school, even in the room.

"Well, you never know when something's going to happen, so just in case." Summer said, glancing at Miss Barks from time to time.

~Summer's POV flashback~

"Oh! I'll be right back, I forgot my bag in Miss Barks room." Summer said to Carmen, instantly running off to go get her bag and get back as soon as possible. Once she got there she started to hear noises in the class. 'Weird, usually she leaves when we do.' Summer thought, wondering what the teacher could possibly be doing. 'I thought she said she did all her work in her dorm, and that she only cleans the class herself at the end of a semester...' Summer thought, starting to really wonder what was going on. She put her ear to the door, and heard an older woman's voice.

"Make sure they do not find out you are a spy Miss Barks." the old woman said.

At that point, Summer gasped and ran from the door, she was afraid she'd be heard by Miss Barks, so she ran as fast as she could. She couldn't tell anyone just yet, but she decided she could expand the defense on the new buildings they were creating.

~End of flashback~

"Yeah, I guess there probably are people after this school. Miss Weaver wasn't too good at making friends, but she was probably good at making enemies!" Lucy said, making everyone laugh about it, since it was probably true.

"All right class, times almost up! Anyone who made a mess while working on an experiment, please use the time now to clean up the class." Miss Barks announced cheerfully. "And remember, don't forget your things here..." Miss Barks said, in an almost warning tone.

'She saw me didn't she.' Summer thought as she thought back to the time to see if she heard anything that signaled Miss Barks discovering her. She couldn't remember hearing anything, so maybe is was just a coincidence, since it was the end of the week.

~Lucy's POV~

That week had gone by pretty quickly for Lucy. From all the things that happened she wasn't surprised. But she knew something strange was happening with Summer, she always acted strange in Miss Barks' class. She couldn't talk to Summer about it just yet, so once she investigated for herself, she couldn't know for sure. 'Okay, so I just go to Miss Barks class after school and try to eavesdrop through the door' Lucy thought while she was walking away from the class.

"Hey Lucy, want to go to the library and try to find any other things we can add to the blueprints later?" Claude asked, just being casual, since all the people working on them, excluding Eleanor, would be going.

"Sure, but I have something that I need to do now, I'll message you if I'm going to be late" Lucy said, not thinking about how suspicious that sounded, or how suspicious Claude thought that sounded.

~Claude's POV~

"Okay...? Just call if you find yourself in a weird situation." I said, in my mind thinking of a plan. 'So if I set it for eight o' clock then I can probably still invite everyone.', "Its at eight." I told Lucy, before going back to thinking 'I guess I'll just try to follow from a good distance. Hopefully I won't be caught by her, that would be awkward.' I thought, pretending to walk away from her.

I had to hide behind a corner, since for some reason she decided she needed to inspect all the halls in the building. It would have been really awkward if she found out I was following her, so hopefully she isn't going to do something stupid to make me blow my cover. After about half an hour she finally did something else, she took a stethoscope out of her bag and was trying to listen through one of the classroom doors. It was Miss Barks door.

When I looked at Lucy's face, she looked like she was going to be sick, she got dangerously pale. Just when I decided to go get her and run out, Miss Barks door opened, and she pulled Lucy into her class, not before covering her mouth.

~Eric's POV~

"Hey Mason, have you seen Claude anywhere? I had something I needed to talk to him about." I asked, finding the nearest of my friends to ask, for some reason I wasn't able to find him anywhere.

"Nope, not since our last class, now that you think about it, I haven't seen Lucy either. Maybe they're on a date?" Mason said suggesting that, when there are no places to go on dates in this school, although I should really talk to Dr Bleak about that, having a cafe or two doesn't sound too bad.

"I don't think so, Lucy's probably just in her dorm." I said, trying to think that the disappearance of Claude had nothing to do with Lucy, since it'd be hard to tell him what I had to say with her there.

The reason is, lately I've been finding this freaky looking kid following Lucy. He had green skin like most of the teachers, but he wasn't a teacher, he looked like a student. When I asked Lucy who it was she said she had no idea who I was talking about. When I described him, she said that it was probably Simon. Who is Simon!? I didn't think it possible, but I think Claude has a love rival!

It doesn't surprise me that other guys like her, she's kinda cute, but I'm not going to step into the wrath of Claude, because with assassination devices, Claude is flawless. He'd make it look like an accident too. He is a close second to Summer's brain, and better than her with clockwork devices. But for Lucy to actually know this boy, that's not going to turn out good.

~Summer's POV~

Even though Miss Barks scared the heck out of me, I'm pretty sure I couldn't just leave the situation at hand alone. She has something nasty plotted with a rival school, and I'm not going to give her the chance to pull it off. As soon as I got done modifying my doll bunny I was going to go raid that lady's class and find out who she was working for.

Turns out Claude was there too, I saw him just staring at her classroom door. He looked pretty freaked out, and really pale. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that Miss Barks dragged Lucy in there, and he hadn't heard a sound come out of there ever since.

"Why are you just standing there!? She could be brain washing Lucy this very moment!" I all but shouted. Right after that I kicked down the door, finding a knocked out Miss Barks with Lucy standing over her.

~Lucy's POV~

"Um... It's not what it looks like?" I said, more of a question then a statement. Even though it was pretty much what it looked like. I had been grabbed and pulled into the room by Miss Barks, who found out I had been eavesdropping on her conversation. There was a pretty big struggle, I kicked her and her neck hit the desk, so she passed out. Once I explained this to Claude and Summer they both started laughing.

"Good job Lucy! Now we just need to tie her up before she wakes up." Summer said, taking out her bunny, she pressed a button and it tied a rope around Miss Barks. We were pretty lucky too, since once she was done Miss Barks woke up.

"What do you think you're doing, you'll never get away with this!" Miss Barks screamed.

"Well, I kinda installed a recorder into that stethoscope..." I said, showing her the recorder in the stethoscope, to say she was angry was an understatement. She looked absolutely livid. At that moment I knew why she had always worn long sleeve shirts and gloves. We knew something was up when she started laughing, but it was insane when blades popped out the sides of her arms, I think in an attempt to cut the rope. She had prosthetic limbs, but they were made of metal with a lot of installments. What was really awkward is when the knives didn't cut the rope.

"I always use steel based rope with a casual outside, people like you are too predictable." Was all Summer said to the failed attempt of cutting her ropes. After that we called down Dr Bleak, he just told us to go to where the other children were and let him handle it.

~Claude's POV~

As we were walking out of the building, I realized it was only six o' clock, meaning there were two hours left until the meeting. Luckily they got out in time for dinner, which was at six o' clock everyday. I was planning on sitting next to Lucy to eat, but Eric had different plans for me. He dragged me away to a different table, saying there was something they had to talk about. This had better be good.

"Ok, so have you been seeing the guy hanging around Lucy? or is it just my imagination?" Eric asked, taking me by surprise, since I thought he'd be talking about the new Legend of Zelda game that's coming out.

"What guy? The only guy I've seen hanging around Lucy is Simon." I said, remembering how Simon wanted us to rebuild a place where he could stay without having to talk to children. He was pretty antisocial with everyone except Lucy.

"Yeah! That guy, who is he?" Eric asked, really curious for some reason I couldn't figure out.

"Well, when Lucy first came here there was a boy named Simon Belljoy, they met at the first dinner she had, but also Simon's last. You probably remember the weekly detentions that sent students away? Well Lucy arrived on a Friday, and she met the boy who was going to detention that Friday, Simon Belljoy. She was pretty sad after that, since her only friend had been sent away." I said, remembering how dramatic and traumatic that night must have been for Lucy.

"What do you mean 'her only friend'? What about you and Summer and Carmen?" Eric asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I wasn't all too nice to her in the beginning, actually I was pretty close to horrible, I would always shout at her for being a baby when she was trying to make friends. Of course I never really liked girls too much after what happened to my sister, she got sent to detention. After that I thought all girls were weak. At the time Summer was also a pretty huge brat, at least I didn't punch Lucy in the face when she tried to make friends with me." I said, remembering how ignorant Lucy was to the scientific world until she came to this school.

"What!? She punched her in the face?" Eric asked, "Poor Lucy, you guys are lucky she even looks at you." Eric added, wondering if Lucy was too nice.

"Yeah, but as I was saying. Simon was the first person to be nice to Lucy. He really got attached to her for only knowing her for five minutes, of course I guess he was one of the only ones who actually talked to him without treating him like an idiot." I said, wanting to stop talking about how much of a jerk I was towards Lucy.

"Was Carmen mean towards Lucy?" Eric asked, now curious about what happened.

"Well, not really, but she was under the control of Summer and didn't want to make Summer angry, so she pretended to be mean. Plus she had her best friend Francine, so she didn't need another friend besides Summer." I said, knowing that after the mention of Francine, I was going to be there for a while, not to mention there was also another hour after dinner.

"Huh? I've never seen Francine, where is she?" Eric said, looking around as if to find another girl with Carmen. Nope, just Summer and Lucy.

"Well you know the true reason for the detention, right?" I asked, Eric nodded, so I continued. "Well Francine was sent to detention, and when she was sent, she wasn't turned into a windmill kid. They were able to take all of her soul and put it into a clockwork device. They thought the experiment was a success, as it turns out Miss Ricketts new body started breaking down really quickly, and I mean in minutes, like the soul was incompatible. And for Francine, her box wasn't like Dr Bleak's, she couldn't wind it herself, and Miss Weaver made it to where they wouldn't last. When the clock stopped ticking, Francine was gone..." I said, even if she wasn't my friend, it was still sad that she had to die.

"Oh... Poor Carmen and Summer, they must have been pretty upset... Wait, you said that it just stopped ticking, right?" Eric said, looking over at me, I nodded, then he continued. "Does Carmen still have the container?" I nodded again. "Then why don't you have everyone look at it, there could be a chance that you need to wind her up again and she'll be able to talk. It's worth a shot, all we have to do is install a way to wind it up. I hear that part of transferring the soul has to do with alchemy, so even if we take it apart she should still remain in tact." Eric said, the crazy thing is, I think that might just work.

"That might work, but I don't know if it would be that easy, better to try though." I said, thinking of how happy Summer and Carmen would be, and Lucy would stop blaming herself for what happened.

By the time that conversation had ended, it was seven o' clock. It was pretty amazing how quickly that conversation escalated from being about Simon hanging around Lucy, to a way to save Francine. It would be pretty amazing if we could pull it off, but we'd have to study the books of alchemy to see if it would work. With the attack coming up soon, we might have to wait to recover Francine.

~Eleanor's POV~

"I cannot believe you are making me stay in this body for a full two years! On top of that I have to be a student here, do you know how annoying Lucy Snow can get? Smart, I'll give her that, but way too talkative! Are you listening to me!?" I said to Artemis, hopefully making him regret his decision on making me be a student at this school.

'Where are those earplugs when you need them!' Artemis thought. "Stop complaining! You either stay a student at this school, or you could become my wife again." Artemis said, probably thinking I would give up if he only gave me those options. Which basically meant I had to give up until I could come up with a plan.

"Yeah right, become your wife again, why were we even married in the first place." I asked, truthfully not remembering why I even married him.

"That would be because of our parents, god rest their souls." Artemis said, saying the last part sarcastically, as if saying he hated his parents and mine. I hate my parents too, now that you think about it. This whole arranged marriage was a disaster, hope they didn't want grandchildren.

"They probably thought that if they didn't arrange something then neither of us would ever get married." I said, at that both of us laughed.

"You're probably right about that, I'd never really had an interest in women." Artemis said, It was probably true too.

"Well I'd figure, since I was always left alone when we were married, and I didn't look too bad when I was alive either!" I said, it was true, in my youth I was more than average in looks, but my health made it to where I was always in the house alone.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad looking either!" Artemis said, trying to act like he was offended.

"Meh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

In the end we were both laughing, something I hadn't truly done since I was a young girl, then again, I have the looks of a young girl now.

"Well I'd better get going, I have to meet with the other nine at the library, and you have to deal with that one lady, Miss Barks was it?" And with that I left.

* * *

**More than three thousand words this chapter! That should make up for how short the last chapter was. I thought it was strange that nothing was said about Francine or Simon, so I'm going to include them more. Thanks for reading so far, I will try to have another chapter in soon. **


End file.
